ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze's world
detailing a portion of Blaze's world.]] , also known as the Sol Dimension, is a location in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is the home dimension of Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew, and a parallel dimension linked to the dimension of Sonic's world.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Exception. "Dr. Eggman: My world... / Eggman Nega: and my world... / Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega: are in a manner, inextricably linked!" Several artifacts of nearly unlimited power reside here, such as the Sol Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter. Description Most of Blaze's world remains largely unknown. Holding a universe similar to Sonic's, its most prominent location is the home planet of Blaze the Cat. So far, the only part of Blaze's planet revealed is a vast sea with many islands of varying size found across it, though it is unknown if it is representative of the entire planet. Particularly little is known about the eastern region of this sea,Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Blaze the Cat: Not much is known about the east (→). It would be a perfect place for the pirates to hide." though it houses many ancient relics. While some of the larger islands in this sea are home to modern civilizations, many of the smaller landmasses remain untouched. Excluding the threats of Dr. Eggman Nega and pirate attacks, Blaze's world is actually a peaceful place.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Gardon: Sonic, sir! You're done it! If we can stay rid of those pirates for good, this world will again be at peace." An important local resource on Blaze's planet is "Materials" — minerals of various colors and consistency that prove to be incredibly versatile in building any number of devices, such as ships and radio towers. History Past For generations, Blaze's royal family has ruled over an unspecified kingdom, protecting the Jeweled Scepter.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Deep Core. "Eggman Nega: It was your royal family that kept the scepter nice and safe for all these generations." As per custom, the princess of this kingdom has held the duty of guarding the all-powerful Sol Emeralds.Sonic Team, Dimps (November 15, 2005). Sonic Rush. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Exception. "Burning Blaze: I understand now... My inherent power over fire... As princess, it is my duty to protect the Sol Emeralds. But because of my duty, I shut people out, and keep to myself... But trying to make it solely my responsibility, I put my world in danger. But then..." In ancient times, there once existed a civilization on a continent that floated in the sky above Blaze's planet. However, one day, it fell into the ocean, becoming Pirates' Island.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Sky Babylon. "Blaze the Cat: Yes. The ancient texts speak of an old civilization. That civilization existed on a continent that floated in the sky, just like Sky Babylon... But one day, it fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean and became an island." While these people began a new life on the ground, they still longed to return to their true home, so they left key markers that would point the way to their homeland, so their descendants might one day regain what they had lost.Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Sky Babylon. "Blaze the Cat: There are tales of a continent in the sky... Supposedly, it's the last remnant of an ancient civilization. Which means th--"Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Blaze the Cat: After the floating continent fell to earth, the people had to live down here among us. But they longed one day to return to the sky, so they left keys to point the way. So that, one day, their descendants might regain what they had lost." The stories surrounding this civilization however, would fade into legend over time. ''Sonic Rush'' In Sonic Rush, the evil Dr. Eggman came to Blaze's world and stole the Sol Emeralds from Blaze. As she chased Dr. Eggman, Blaze was lead to Sonic's world by the Sol Emeralds,Sonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Coral Cave. "Blaze the Cat: When I ended up in Sonic's world, it was because both our worlds needed to be saved. And I had been led there by the Sol Emeralds." where Eggman had taken them. While Blaze retrieved the Sol Emeralds, the Emerald would lead Blaze's world into Sonic's, causing the dimensions to slowly merge and create a tear in the space-time continuum, which would result in the destruction of both universes. After recovering the Sol Emeralds and Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega though, the disruptions stopped and both worlds were restored to normal, with Blaze returning to hers. ''Sonic Rush Adventure'' In Sonic Rush Adventure, Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega sought the Power of the Stars in Blaze's world and sent Captain Whisker's crew out to obtain the key to this power, the Jeweled Scepter, which Blaze tried to keep safe. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails ended up on Blaze's planet (presumed to be because of the Sol and Chaos Emeralds), specifically on Southern Island, while out investigating a storm. With Marine the Raccoon, they began exploring the islands, finding robots of familiar design wreaking havoc, and eventually met Blaze as Whisker stole the Jeweled Scepter. Sonic, Tails and Marine thus joined Blaze in her efforts to reclaim the Jeweled Scepter, which lead to several fights with the pirates as the heroes tracked down Whisker's hideout, where they got the Jeweled Scepter back after a final showdown. Eggman and Eggman Nega took the Jeweled Scepter back soon after though, and unlocked the Power of the Stars, but Super Sonic and Burning Blaze defeated them. With the peace restored, Sonic and Tails returned home. ''Team Sonic Racing'' In Team Sonic Racing, Blaze received an invitation to compete in a Grand Prix in Sonic's dimension. Curious, Blaze decided to accept the invitation and ventured to Sonic's world. Locations *Blaze's planet **Southern Island ***Seagull Beach ***Windmill Village ***Whale Point **Deep Core **Plant Kingdom **Machine Labyrinth **Coral Cave **Kylok's Island **Haunted Ship **Blizzard Peaks **Daikun's Island **Sky Babylon **Pirates' Island **Big Swell **Hidden Island 1 **Hidden Island 2 **Hidden Island 3 **Hidden Island 4 **Hidden Island 5 **Hidden Island 6 **Hidden Island 7 **Hidden Island 8 **Hidden Island 9 **Hidden Island 10 **Hidden Island 11 **Hidden Island 12 **Hidden Island 13 **Hidden Island 14 **Hidden Island 15 **Hidden Island 16 **Blaze's kingdom **Seven SeasSonic Team, Dimps (September 14, 2007). Sonic Rush Adventure. Nintendo DS. Sega. Level/area: Southern Island. "Marine the Raccoon: There ain't no one on the Seven Seas who can outrun... AHA! Now we've got some gas going!" Inhabitants *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Coconut Crew **Colonel **Tabby *Daikun *Gardon *Kylok *Setter *Muzy *Vikings **Norman *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Mini & Mum **Johnny In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Blaze's world is the home universe of Blaze the Cat and Marine the Raccoon and is informally known as the Sol Zone. Like in the games, the Sol Zone has Sol Emeralds instead of Chaos Emeralds and the Jeweled Scepter, the latter which links the Sol Zone to Mobius. This zone was first encountered by Sonic and Tails who aided Marine and Blaze retrieve a Chaos Emerald from Johnny, Captain Whisker and Dr. Nega. Later, Shadow the Hedgehog ended up in the Sol Zone with Metal Sonic, where he teamed up with Blaze and Marine to destroy the robot, before returning home. When the Super Genesis Wave cause the Multiverse to collapse and reform, the Sol Zone survived thanks to the Jeweled Scepter. While its timeline still became nearly identical to that of its game counterpart, many elements from the previous timeline merged with it, including the Wily Egg and Captain Metal, the latter who Team Rose had to battle for a Sol Emerald. IDW Publishing In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by IDW Publishing, Blaze's world is the home dimension of Blaze the Cat and the Sol Emeralds. Trivia *According to Blaze, her world has objects similar to the Red Star Rings.Sonic Team (11 November 2011). Sonic Generations. PC. Sega. Area/level: White Space. "Blaze the Cat: A Red Star Ring? We have something like that back in my world, as well." References }} Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional dimensions